


Uma Doce Surpresa

by EliseKerry



Series: Stars [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff doméstico, M/M, Oikawa tenta cozinhar, aniversário do Iwa, casados
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseKerry/pseuds/EliseKerry
Summary: Um dia especial não poderia ser esquecido jamais e Oikawa daria seu melhor para que Iwaizumi tivesse um aniversário feliz, ao lado das pessoas importantes de sua vida.





	Uma Doce Surpresa

**Author's Note:**

> Fic feita para o aniversário do meu bebê mais precioso, Iwaizumi.

Teoricamente, hoje é apenas o aniversário de Iwa-chan.

Eu, como seu amigo – o melhor e mais antigo – e marido – primeiro, único e último, se tudo correr bem - deveria comprar-lhe um bom presente, cheio de significados e que o fizesse lembrar o quanto ele é especial pra mim.

Deveria ser fácil e corriqueiro, pois com o passar dos anos, nos conhecemos cada vez melhor e mais profundamente, mas o problema é que nunca foi fácil.

Sempre que encontrávamos próximos de uma data importante, eu sentia a dificuldade em encontrar uma forma de expressar a importância que Hajime exercia em minha vida, desde sempre.

Desde que me sinto capaz de lembrar, ele esteve lá. Eu sequer consigo lembrar de como nos conhecemos. Provavelmente ele foi a primeira criança a puxar meu cabelo ou a roubar um brinquedo das minhas pobres mãozinhas me fazendo chorar, enquanto nossas mães tomavam chá tranquilamente em uma sala, talvez conversando sobre como elas gostariam que crescêssemos e virássemos bons amigos.

Provavelmente ele foi o primeiro a me dar um cascudo também após eu irritá-lo ou a me assustar com seus insetos estranhos e enormes, rindo às minhas custas, apenas para depois me abraçar e me consolar, dizendo que eu era mesmo um bobo por chorar por uma coisinha dessas.

O único a dizer que estaria lá por mim, que me protegeria dos insetos feios, dos filmes de terror e do breu que tomava meu quarto em meios as noites de tempestades barulhentas. O único que enxergava em mim além das camadas e máscaras e que gostava do que via. O único que percebia quando algo estava errado, mesmo que eu encobrisse com infinitas camadas de falsos bom humor e confiança.

Iwa-chan me lia como se lê um livro cujo conteúdo você já sabe de cor, cujas falas já vem naturalmente à ponta da sua língua. Não havia nuances de mim que ele não conhecesse. E apenas para ele eu me sentia à vontade de mostrar-me.

Era dele que eu recebia as broncas mais severas, as brigas mais intensas, os olhares mais cheios de sentimentos - sejam eles bons ou não – porque por trás daquela carranca diária, havia um homem intenso. Assim como era dele que eu recebia os olhares mais calorosos, o apoio incondicional, os beijos mais doces, o conforto, o carinho.

Eu podia me gabar, dizendo que assim como ele, eu o conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Mas isso é apenas algo que me dá imenso prazer em fazer: conhecê-lo. Me aprofundar nele. Viajar por entre suas faces, e eu amava todas elas, igualmente. Amava até mesmo quando ele brigava comigo, pois eu via, eu sabia que cada palavra cheia de irritação era, na verdade, preocupação, cuidado, devoção.

Amor.

Meu maior tesouro residia no fato de eu tê-lo ao meu lado, me amando, apesar de tudo. Eu não era a melhor pessoa do mundo, estava longe disso. Mas ainda assim, eu era diariamente presenteado com braços carinhosos ao meu redor ao acordar, junto de uma respiração calma e cálida no ombro e um “bom dia” preguiçoso e rouco, dito pela minha voz favorita no mundo todo.

É isso que chamam de felicidade?

Porque, eu chamo. Tudo que eu tenho de mais precioso em minha vida é Hajime e o que veio por causa dele.

Como nossos filhos. Esses que agora estavam comigo, ao final da madrugada, tentando fervorosamente não fazer barulho enquanto fazíamos - ou tentávamos fazer – um bolo.

\- Papai, será que o papai Iwa gosta de balas de goma? Eu guardei um pacotinho para enfeitar o bolo dele hoje! - Hoshi, nossa pequena estrela falava, enquanto pulava sobre um pé só, totalmente cheia de empolgação pelo dia especial. Olhei para o lado e Satoru cochilava, sereno, em sua cadeirinha de refeição, em meio ao que um dia foi uma cozinha organizada e limpa.

\- Eu acho que tudo bem as balas, desde que você fale mais baixo, Hoshi-chan. Senão você vai acordá-lo e então não terá surpresa alguma.

Vi com satisfação quando ela arregalou seus olhinhos puxados e colocou as mãozinhas sobre a boca em sinal de silêncio.

\- Desculpe, papai. – sussurrou.

Sorri.

\- Tudo bem, querida. Agora vamos assar essa massa e preparar a parte importante. – falei, levando a fôrma ao forno quente, usando o máximo de equilíbrio pra evitar um desastre.

\- A parte importante é a cobertura, né papai?

\- Isso mesmo, garota! – fizemos um High Five ao som de risadinhas infantis. – Cobertura de chocolate porque é a única que sei fazer, ok?

Ela assentiu fervorosamente, mas logo me apunhalou:

\- O papai Iwa sabe fazer várias coberturas de váááários sabores. – falou, como se não fosse nada, cutucando distraidamente os olhos da pelúcia que segurava, enquanto que eu me senti traído.

\- Ora ora, mocinha. Pois eu vou fazer a melhor cobertura de chocolate desse mundo e nem as váááárias cobertura que Iwa-chan pode fazer, irá ganhar da minha.

\- Papai Iwa disse que você é horrível na cozinha.

Arregalei os olhos.

\- Iwa-chan vai me pagar por isso. Como ele pode falar mal as minha comida pra minha própria filha?

Ela riu baixinho.

\- Mas ele disse que não se importa de cozinhar pra nós. E que é melhor do que você tocar fogo na casa.

Considerei verdadeiramente enfiar aquele bolo na cara de Iwa-chan.

\- Isso não é verdade, ok? Ele está exagerando. Claro que eu posso cozinhar. Eu estou cozinhando e pelo que eu sei, não destruí nada. – me defendi.

Hoshi levantou de onde estava e segundos depois, estava abraçando minhas pernas.

\- Tudo bem, papai. Eu tenho certeza que o papai Iwa não vai se importar com a bagunça aqui na cozinha, porque ele vai ficar muito feliz com o bolo.

\- É isso aí! Esse vai ser o melhor bolo do mundo!

 

������

 

Aparentemente, estava longe de ser o melhor bolo do mundo.

Se eu fosse totalmente sincero comigo mesmo, o correto seria dizer que, no mínimo, a aparência era ridiculamente desestimulante.

Não tinha como aquilo despertar o apetite de alguém.

Eu agora olhava agora para o bolo confeitado e sentia vontade de correr na confeitaria mais próxima pedindo pelo amor de Deus por um bolo decente.

Sobre a mesa, estava o resultado de todos os meus esforços na cozinha – atualmente mais parecida com um campo de batalha. Um bolo que mais parecia uma panqueca com calda de chocolate e balas de goma em formato de ursos espalhados por cima.

Sinceramente, parecia muito ruim.

Ao menos a calda de chocolate estava com um sabor agradável e eu rezava para isso compensar a falta de maciez no bolo.

Não iria, mas o que vale é a intenção, certo?

Agora eu estava tentando dar um jeito na bagunça inútil que eu fiz sozinho, porque não bastava um pequeno traidor dormindo tranquilamente enquanto eu me esforçava, mas agora eu tinha dois pequenos traidores embalados em um sono que me causava inveja.

Olhei no relógio. Pouco mais de sete da manhã e eu precisava me apressar, porque Iwa-chan não era de dormir até tarde e assim que desse minha falta na cama, ele levantaria à minha procura.

Droga.

Tentei ser o mais cauteloso possível ao juntar as louças sujas e ajeitá-las na máquina para lavar, porque apesar de tudo, meu coração puro e bondoso me fazia ter dó de acordar meus filhos lindos e ingratos. Eles estavam dormindo tão bonitinhos, Satoru na cadeirinha de alimentação e Hoshi com a cabeça apoiada sobre os braços, jogados sobre a mesa, abraçada à bendita pelúcia.

Olhei para o chão e encontrei algumas manchas de farinha, pingos de chocolate e algumas balas de goma que provavelmente rolaram quando Hoshi enfeitou o bolo. Aquilo tudo seria impossível de limpar antes de Iwa-chan acordar.

Era isso que eu estava pensando enquanto segurava uma vassoura quando fui arrancado das minhas reclamações internas exatamente pela voz que eu não podia estar ouvindo nesse momento.

\- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu aqui?

Iwa-chan estava parado na entrada da cozinha com os olhos arregalados, provavelmente horrorizado com o cenário que encontrou na sua cozinha.

\- Iwa-chan, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você tinha que estar dormindo! – reclamei.

\- Bom, eu sempre acordo esse horário, não entendo o espanto.

Foi então que ele deu um passo pra dentro da cozinha e viu o resto do caos: as crianças cochilando em um lado e o bolo/desastre no outro, fazendo um olhar de entendimento passar por sua expressão.

\- Oh...

\- Uh... Surpresa.

Ele riu. Ele estava rindo de mim e isso era cruel, bem típico dele.

\- Não ria de mim, Iwa-chan! Eu me esforcei muito pra fazer um bolo especial pra você! Mas deu tudo errado porque eu sou um fracasso na cozinha e eu devia ter ouvido a Hoshi quando ela disse que eu não sabia cozinhar, mas agora é tarde.

Ele ria e ria e eu sentia meu rosto queimar. Olhei mais uma vez para o bolo e senti vontade de chorar de frustração. Era pra ele representar o meus sentimentos por Iwa-chan, mas com certeza meu amor não era feio assim, ou duro ou grudento.

Talvez um pouquinho grudento, mas nada preocupante.

Quando ele finalmente parou de rir de mim, ele se aproximou e me abraçou, deixando um beijo em minha têmpora.

\- Você sabe que isso não era necessário. – falou.

\- É claro que era! É seu aniversário, Iwa-chan! Você merece algo especial, apesar de tudo.

\- “Apesar de tudo” o que, Shittykawa?

\- Dessa sua grosseria, por exemplo. – revidei.

Ele apenas revirou os olhos e encaixou meu rosto no seu ombro, voltando à me abraçar.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não se preocupe com isso, ok? O que vale é a intenção, eu acho. – seu tom risonho não deixava dúvidas sobre ele estar tirando com a minha cara, por isso nem respondi. Apenas aproveitei os leves carinhos que ele fazia no meu cabelo e na base da minha coluna.

\- Iwa-chan...

\- Hm?

\- Feliz aniversário.

Ele deu uma risadinha antes de responder.

\- Obrigado, Tooru – seus lábios roçaram suavemente sobre a pele do meu maxilar em um beijo carinhoso – Mas não pense que você vai se safar dessa bagunça.

\- Ah, Iwa-chan! Isso não é justo!

\- O quê? Você espera que eu limpe a sua bagunça no meu aniversário? Não mesmo.

Era um bruto mesmo. Mas eu o amava tanto que eu não podia desejar nada além disso.

\- Tudo bem, eu posso fazer mais esse sacrifício por você – suspirei. Eu sempre poderia me vingar no meu próprio aniversário também.

\- Claro que sim, um grande sacrifício – debochou – Agora vou levar as crianças pro quarto antes que eles caiam dessas cadeiras.

\- Ok...

\- Ei, não faça essa cara. Eu amei a surpresa. De verdade. – afirmou, segurando meu rosto.

\- Mas ficou uma porcaria.

\- Mas você acordou super cedo pra isso e se preocupou comigo e se esforçou. É o suficiente pra mim, Oikawa.

\- Eu queria que seu aniversário fosse perfeito.

\- E ele será. Eu tenho as crianças e tenho você. É tudo que eu preciso pra ter um aniversário perfeito e uma vida mais do que boa.

Era isso que felicidade significava? Porque, eu me sentia privilegiado ao ter esse homem ao meu lado.

\- Amo você. – Beijei-o com todo amor e gratidão que eu dedicava à ele.

\- Também te amo. – um pequeno sorriso era o suficiente pra fazer meu coração palpitar. – Agora volte ao trabalho.

\- Ugh, você é tão cruel, Iwa-chan.

\- Estaremos te esperando de braços abertos depois que a cozinha estiver limpa.

E saiu, levando nossos filhos adormecidos nos braços sem nenhum esforço enquanto eu ficava sozinho em meio ao caos.

Bem.

Eu teria que terminar isso logo se quisesse me juntar à eles.

\- Certo... Mãos à obra novamente...


End file.
